This invention relates to a soft spinning or twirling disc adapted to be used by beginners or experts, children or adults, in order to provide a game for purposes of relaxation.
There are a variety of soft and hard flying game discs published in the patent literature as well as available commercially. Representative of the published literature are U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,473, issued to Brown Sep. 23, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,672 issued to Milzoff et al. Mar. 3, 1981. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,660 issued to O'Brien Nov. 2, 1982 discloses a twirling disc having a hard upper surface and a soft indentation to accommodate one or more digits of the twirler.
However, none of the prior art discussed above or disclosed in the Information Disclosure Statement accompanying this application combine the advantages of the present invention which includes a soft device having batting positioned between flexible or pliable sheets of material providing a substantial thickness to a soft spinning game or disc. Additional strengthening members at the periphery and internally of the disc provide a construction which has great advantages.